Uma prenda para o Sasuke
by Aninha3
Summary: Ele fazia anos e Sakura decide dá-lhe uma prenda um pouco diferente...  Sinopse horrivel, espero que a fic esteja melhor xS


Estava muito calor. Afinal estávamos em Julho e o Verão em Konoha estava no seu auge. As árvores estavam repletas de folhas verdes e o céu sem nuvens. De quando em vez passavam pássaros, mas logo pousavam em algum ramo, à sombra.

As férias também tinham chegado para os alunos da academia de Konoha. Alguns iam brincar para o parque, outros ficavam em casa a ver televisão ou a brincar com algum brinquedo. Contudo, havia um que não fazia nada disto. Estava no jardim da sua casa a treinar arduamente com os shurikens. O suor escorria-lhe pela face e nem o calor abrasador o impedia de treinar.

- Filho, tu estás de férias! Não achas que chega de treinar?

O rapaz não respondeu. A mãe aproximou-se dele e tirou-lhe os shurikens das mãos.

- Sasuke, para com isso e anda para dentro que está muito calor cá fora e não quero que fiques queimado por causa do sol.

- Mas eu tenho que treinar! – o rapazinho estava indignado.

A mãe puxou-o para dentro de casa onde estava mais fresco e obrigou-o a sentar-se. Mesmo contrariado, Sasuke decidiu obedecer a mãe pois não queria que ela se zangasse com ele.

Era 6 da tarde. A temperatura tinha descido um pouco, mas ainda estava calor. Itachi abriu a porta da casa e entrou. Sasuke ao ouvir o irmão correu para a entrada.

- Ni-san!

- Olá Sasuke!

- Vamos brincar lá para fora?

- Desculpa, não dá. Vim só tomar banho e depois vou logo sair.

Sasuke baixou a cabeça e afastou-se. Itachi dirigiu-se para a cozinha onde estava a mãe.

- Boa tarde, oka-san. Então o Sasuke não desconfia de nada?

- Não, nem vai desconfiar.

- Eu acho que ele não vai gostar muito dessa surpresa que lhe estás a preparar.

Mikoto suspirou. O filho mais novo fazia anos dali a 2 dias e ela não queria que acontece como no ano anterior e no outro antes. O marido trabalhava sempre e Sasuke passava o dia a treinar e não ligava ao seu aniversário.

- Eu quero ele se divirta no seu aniversário como qualquer miúdo da sua idade, por isso não esqueças de estares cá as 15 horas.

- Está bem, oka-san. -suspirou itachi, ainda achando que era má ideia.

O dia quente e abafado de 23 de Julho chegou. Enquanto Sasuke tinha ido fazer um recado a pedido da mãe, a mesma preparava a festa do filho e acolhia os colegas do Sasuke. Todos o que ela tinha convidado tinha aparecido, desde Shikamaru, que adormecera sentado no sofá, Chouji que se babava para a mesa repleta de comida, Ino, Hinata e aquele a Mikoto achava essencial, Sakura. Ao olho da Uchiha, Sakura era um boa rapariga e Sasuke teria muita sorte se a tivesse como amiga, ou quem sabe algo mais.

- Meninos, o Sasuke está a chegar, temos de fazer pouco barulho.

Os meninos disseram que sim com a cabeça e mergulharam no silêncio. Mikoto desligou as luzes e esperou que o filho mais novo. Sasuke entrou juntamente com Itachi.

- Oka-san! Onde estás?

Entrou na sala e procurou o interruptor.

- SURPRESA!

Todos gritaram quando Sasuke acendera a luz. A mãe aproximou-se e beijo-lhe a bochecha, dizendo " _Parabéns, filho_". Itachi também lhe desejou um feliz aniversário assim como todos os seus colegas, excepto Sakura que com a vergonha, não teve coragem.

Os colegas afastaram-se depois de dar os presentes, os quais ele pousou num canto da sala, dizendo que depois os abriria. Eles afastou-se da festa, ido até a cozinho, onde estava a mãe.

- Porque fizeste esta festa?

- Porque achei que irias gostar de festejar o teu aniversário com todos os teus colegas.

- Eu não ligo ao meu aniversário. Não devias ter convidado ninguém.

- Filho, mas eles já estão aqui. Agora já não se pode fazer nada. - Mikoto riu baixinho.

Sasuke virou-se zangado e foi para o jardim. Para ele, o facto de fazer anos ou não, não fazia diferença. O que é que passou pela cabeça da mãe para lhe fazer uma festa de aniversário? E o ni-san porque não lhe tinha dito? Ele também sabia, pelo menos deu a entender que sim.

- Sasuke-kun?

O rapazinho olhou para trás e viu uma rapariga de cabelos rosas e olhos verdes. Como é que ele se chamava? Ah! Sakura! Já se recordava. Foi a festa daquela menina que a mãe o obrigou a ir, em Março. Essa memória fez com que ficasse ainda mais furioso. Porque é que a mãe se metia na vida dele?

- Estás triste?

- Estou zangado. - Disse frio.

- Porque?

- Não te interessa. - Respondeu fria e brutamente.

As lágrimas da menina começaram a cair.

- Não chores! Não suporto ver ninguém chorar.

- Desculpa, Sasuke-kun. - Sakura começou a limpar as lágrimas.

-Afinal que vieste aqui fazer.

- Vim te dar os parabéns.

- Obrigada. Se não queres mais nada, podes ir embora, quero ficar sozinho.

- Eu queria te dar mais uma coisa.

- O quê?

Sakura aproximou-se do Sasuke e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Sasuke corou, não estava a espera quer Sakura lhe desse um beijo.

- Feliz aniversário, Sasuke-kun!

Ela afastou-se a correr deixando Sasuke sozinho e ainda corado.

- Sasuke, porque estás corado?

Itachi viu Sakura a sair, a correr, do quintal e tinha achado estranho. Surpreendeu-se ao encontrar o irmão mais novo a olhar para a relva de boca aberta e muito vermelho.

- Não estou corado! Deve ser… ah… do sol. - Tentou explicar.

Itachi riu-se. O que teria acontecido? Será por causa daquela menina? Sabia que Sasuke nunca lhe contaria, o que era pena, pois estava mesmo muito curioso.

- Então melhor vires para dentro… sabes, por causa do sol. – e afastou-se ainda com uma sorriso nos lábios.

Sasuke virou a cara e voltou a pensar naquele beijo que Sakura lhe tinha dado. Ele até que tinha gostado. Percebeu que aquela era a prenda que Sakura tinha para ele. Com prendas daquelas, ele até que não se importaria que todos os dias fossem 23 de Julho.

**Esta fanfiction foi escrita muito a pressa, para poder ser postada hoje, pois isso, não está lá grande coisa, mas mesmo assim espero tenhas gostado xD**


End file.
